


Agent’s Demise

by hypnoscissorsghostnerd



Series: Agent Nine Series [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad: 76, F/M, Fighting, Hidden Relationships, M/M, Pining Hanzo Shimada, Shooting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoscissorsghostnerd/pseuds/hypnoscissorsghostnerd
Summary: [Continuation of Agent Nine]You and Jesse have secretly been seeing each other as he’s afraid of confronting your adoptive father, Jack Morrision.As you’d feared, this is causing a rift between the two of you. Hanzo watches from afar, starting to catch on with your relationship with Jesse. But something seems...off.Between the two men complicating your already confusing life, Jack begins to show symptoms of “Empty Nest Syndrome”.[Summary potential to change as are tags!]
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader
Series: Agent Nine Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674094
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	Agent’s Demise

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions? Questions? Come see me on Tumblr at [hypnoscissorsghostnerd](https://hypnoscissorsghostnerd.tumblr.com/)

The old-style truck turned down a narrow driveway into the back roads of Indiana, kicking up dirt as you punch the gas. The old boy lurches forward, the RPMs skyrocketing before it finally shifts under your command, finally making it to a little above the speed limit. Your left hand grips the steering wheel hard as your right hand taps the shift gear impatiently.

Your dad didn’t have to give you the junkiest car in the garage. He was a commanding officer _and_ you knew how much he made working in the same field as he did. But when you asked him to go run some errands, he tosses you the keys to this old sport. Just because he was born in the 10’s doesn’t mean he has to treat _you_ like you lived in the early decades!

But Jack loved the dang car and you couldn’t say no when his eyes filled with pride when he “fixed” its startup...for the umpteenth time.

The phone buzzes on your console and you habitually reach for the center of the car to pick it up, only to realize that this truck did not allow hands-free pickup. You reluctantly put in a wireless earbud and press the green button.

“Yeah?” You say.

“Are you on your way?” A voice drawls on the other side. You smile at the empty roads ahead of you.

“I am,” you confirm. “Are you already there?”

“Yep,” he replies smugly. “Even got some takeout on the table here, some beers, your favorite chocolates...”

“I don’t eat chocolate, Jesse,” you sigh. “Are you sure they aren’t for you?”

“...Maybe,” he chuckles. “You know me too well, darlin’.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

And with that promise, you hang up and try to coax more mile into the truck.

* * *

Jesse, as promised, waited for you in the nice hotel room with the lake view.

You had taken a key fob from the front desk and you could barely even scan the fob that the door burst open and Jesse’s grinning face appeared. He took you in his arms and dragged you backwards into the room, his lips pressing against your forehead and cheeks with unspoken “I miss you’s”.

When his lips met yours, you barely return the kiss before pulling away. He watches you curiously as you see that there was a nice array of Chinese food neatly placed on the table.

“How romantic,” you purr. Jesse flashes his teeth in a silly grin before kissing your cheek again.

He takes your hand and pulls out your seat before pushing you in. He eagerly sits across from you before digging into the food.

“It’s been a while,” you say, picking at the orange lump on overcooked rice.

“I missed you, darlin’,” he says between bites of food.

“Me, too,” you reply in a whisper before clearing your throat. “Have you talked to my dad yet?”

This caused him to pause in his bites of food and look up at you. You watch him chew thoughtfully and slowly swallow; he was just buying time. Which you knew, as always, he hadn’t.

“Jesse,” you chastise. “It’s been _four months_. I can’t keep lying to my dad. He may be a dumb SEP but he’s also a really good detective.”

Jesse plays with the steamed broccoli on his plate that has seen better days. He stabs the stem before debating putting it in his mouth. He scoops up some rice with the broccoli before finally taking a bite. He’s still procrastinating.

You watch him eat silently as your own thoughts swirls in your mind.

You hadn’t lied; it’s been four months since you and Jesse had decided to become romantically involved, though you still haven’t had sex with him yet. He was charming, goofy, and kind, but something about him being so dodgy about telling others about your relationship left you unhappy. You knew he wasn’t going to do anything with other people as not to ruin what he has going with you, but something was off as he ate his food in silence and always avoided confrontation with Jack.

Maybe, you told yourself, just maybe if Jesse had the balls to tell Jack about you guys, you would feel more sexual towards him.

Maybe.

Or maybe you only liked him as a friend.

“Darlin’?” Jesse’s voice snaps you out of your daze.

“Huh?” Was your intelligent response. But he doesn’t mock you; he simply chuckles.

“I said what do you think about spendin’ the night tonight?” He says lowly. 

“What?”

Jesse stands and drags his hand on the table as he approaches you. Your breath hitches as he leans forward and tilts your chin. His lips gently meets yours; they’re a little chapped, but you kiss him back nonetheless.

He lifts you effortlessly from the seat, his hands holding you up by cupping your ass as his lips work against yours sloppily. He gently lays you on the bed, his body following as his tongue presses past your lips. His hands are at your hips, pressing his body against yours but careful not to put too much of his weight on you. He was leaning on one knee and brought that knee up between your legs as you feel his breath become heavier.

“You’re so damn beautiful,” he groans as he starts kissing down your jawline and to your neck.

He rocks his hips forward as his hands find the hem of your shirt and waits for any kind of resistance before sliding his hands up, feeling his calloused palms creating marks on your delicate torso. He wiggles his hips as his knee tries to arouse you through the cloth, his teeth grazing your collar bone as his hand finally finds your breasts, groaning as he kneads the soft tissue.

“Jess—Jesse,” you try to catch his attention, but he’s too flushed and too determined to hear you.

He unbuttons just one button of his shirt before his attention is back on you, his lips pressing yours again as he groans into your mouth. You finally give in to his seductions and entwine your hands in his hair, lifting your leg so that it hooked around his hip. His response was immediate and you can feel him shift so that his hips were pressing against yours, grinding gently against you.

Your phone goes off and the ringtone fills the room. You turn your head and your lips make a smacking noise as you two parted.

“Ignore that,” he begs, his cock jumping against you as you accidentally press harder against him in an attempt to get up.

“Darlin’, please,” he sighs sadly as you sit up and roll off the bed.

You pick up the phone without hesitation.

“Hey, Dad,” you answer, making eye contact with Jesse. The large man’s eyes widen and you can see him visibly stiffen. You laugh to yourself with the thought of his arousal deflating so fast his whole body shriveled in itself.

“Are you still out and about?” He asks and you can hear pots clattering in the background. “I wanna make alfredo for dinner but we’re out of flour. Mind getting some?”

“Sure,” you say. Jesse raises a finger to his lips with pleading eyes.

“Thanks,” you hear him smile. “See you soon?”

That was his way of asking if you were on your way home yet. You hesitate for a moment, continuing to watch Jesse cower on a hotel bed.

“See you soon,” you affirm.

Jesse’s shoulders drop in disappointment as you get up and grab your things. You glance over your shoulder at Jesse. He’s disheveled; his hair was a mess, his buttons popped open and his face still a little flushed.

“Yer leavin’?” He asks. You come to the bed and give him a kiss.

“Yes,” you nuzzle his nose. “But not for long. We’ll do this again sometime.”

And with that, you grab your dad’s old keys and don’t even look over your shoulder as you left.

Jesse, staying behind in the hotel, sighs. Great, now he’s horny _and_ sad. He looks over at the food you barely touched.

“Am I losing you already?”


End file.
